1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packing bag with an air cushion, particularly to a packing bag comprising a sealing part at its top and a containing part at its bottom, the sealing part is a single-layered structure with snap strips, while the containing part is a pouch structure composed by partition areas between an inside and an outside bag, at one corner is an air nozzle, and on the outside of the bag are carrying handles. Before using it, air is inflated in the pouch of the containing part, forming a bag unit with a protective inflated layer, so the article contained in the containing part can be protected with heat insulation, preservation of freshness, resistance to impact, resistance to vibration, and when not in use, it can be flattened and folded for storage and carrying purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Carrying, transporting or storing an article requires a packing bag to accommodate said article. A conventional packing bag, whether its material is plastics, paper or cloth, is generally a flexible single-layered structure. Such a conventional bag can be used to accommodate general goods. But in case the article to be contained is fresh food (such as sashimi box, cold food, etc.), a conventional bag having no such function as heat insulation, so the outside temperature will easily affect the food inside the bag, or the temperature of the food inside the bag (such as an iced food) will be radiated, resulting in loss of freshness and melting and deteriorating of the cold food during the delivery process. In case the article to be contained is fragile or valuable (such as glassware, ceramic ware, crystal ware, or more sophisticated electronic products, such as walkie-talkie, mobile phone, computer peripheral products, etc.), conventionally, a polystyrene or sponge designed to suit the configuration of the article to be contained is molded to accommodate the article, then the entire package is put inside a packaging box, which would result in sophisticated packaging process, higher costs in the production of polystyrene or sponge boxes. The conventional packing bag is too thin to have resistance to impact, therefore, once such articles are contained in the bag without buffers such as sponge or fabrics, the article can often be damaged or crushed during the handling process. To provide better protection to the contained article, the market has presented a type of bag with air bubbles on the inside of the bag (generally kraft paper). Since such a bag has this separating wall of air bubbles, providing a certain extent of protection to the article in the bag. But the thickness of bag with such air bubbles is not sufficient to provide adequate protection against impact and vibration, nor has the functions of heat insulation and preservation of freshness, so it is not suitable for containing fresh food. One more weakness is that such the air trapped inside air bubbles on that bag could not be released (once the air bubbles are crushed and the air released, they will no longer have the buffer effect against impact), therefore, when the bag is not in use, it could not be flattened or folded, and its size could not be reduced, resulting in space-consuming when it is to be stored or carried.
In view of this, the inventor has devoted in research and improvement aimed at redressing the shortcomings in conventional packing bags, such as inadequate protection against fresh food from deteriorating, or fragile or valuable items from breaking, and after repeated test production, tests and revisions, has finally come up with the present invention of packing bag with an air cushion that can be inflated to become an air pouch before it can be used to contain an article, the air pouch providing heat insulation and resistance to impact, so the heat of the food can be maintained, or the contained article can be protected.